


Sweet Heat

by ani_babe93



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can't believe I was talked into posting this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: Ryuji's heats have always been murder for him, but it seemed like they had gotten worse since finding an alpha to share them with. He couldn't be happier to see his mate.





	Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic I wrote for a friend but I feel it's absolute trash and I hate it LMAO. They say it's good tho. ALSO I actually left a little Easter egg in there that is really really subtle but if you get it then bravo LOL. I'll at least tell you it hints at Loki.

Heat coursed just under Ryuji's skin, an uncomfortable reminder of what would start in just a few hours most likely. It gnawed at him painfully and left a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin and soaking into his pajamas. The AC in his apartment had been cranked on high and yet Ryuji still felt like every nerve in his body had been set ablaze. Finally he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into a pile far across the room before kicking the thick blanket down off the bed as well. His right hand slowly ran along his skin, pausing to tweak and twist a nipple hard enough to cause a bruise on the sensitive skin. A jolt of pleasure shot through his veins and pulled a long, drawn-out moan from deep in his chest.

His heart pounded loudly in ears as his hand drifted down further, taking his cock in his hands to squeeze and tug at it in the hopes of dissipating some of the burn from his oncoming heat. He panted and writhed against his sweat-soaked sheets as his hand moved rapidly across his length to bring himself to a quick orgasm. The muscles in his stomach tensed and jerked as a different kind of heat built up, pulling soft moans and gentle shivers from him. His heels dug into his bed and his hips jerked as he chased a blissful release that never seemed to come to him.

The sound of his front door opening caught his attention and he slowly sat up, a low whimper echoing in his room to get the attention of whoever had entered his apartment. The distinctly strong smell of alpha hit him and caused a fresh wave of desire to push through his body and made him rut against the bed. Another underlying scent hit his nose and he relaxed down against the sheets. The alpha in question was his alpha, the one he had been waiting for and the one his body craved.

“Akechi~” Ryuji called out, a distinct airiness to his voice he knew would catch his lover's attention. Sure enough he heard the sound of keys hitting not the table but the floor, and it made his lips curl in a knowing smile. A wave of pure lust oozing from Akechi caused Ryuji's cock to jerk in anticipation. He knew Akechi could smell the thick cloud of heat settled in the apartment, knew the reaction Akechi's body would give and knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

When his bedroom door opened Ryuji purred and stretched out on his mattress. His head lay propped on his pillow, only his eyes and hair visible to Akechi as he waited. Ryuji watched him take a deep breath and his eyes blow wide in excitement. He took quick strides over to the bed and threaded his fingers into Ryuji's hair to hold in a tight grip. Before Ryuji could stop himself a whimper fell past his lips and he reached out to touch his lover. They weren't mates yet; his neck didn't carry the mark, though Ryuji had brought it up no less than three times already.

“You didn't tell me your heat started soon,” Akechi breathed as his lips ghosted against Ryuji's with just the barest hint of pressure and a subtle promise of more to come. “If I had known I would have come more prepared.” Ryuji pulled against the hand in his hair to try and kiss Akechi properly. The stinging in his hair instead made him hiss and pull Akechi closer to him.

“Please don't tease me~ I'm burning up and need your knot so bad~” he whimpered. Akechi gently pressed a gloved finger to Ryuji's lips and smiled. Before he could make an order Ryuji carefully nipped at the gloved and pulled, mindful not to pull too hard and risk tearing the material. As expected the glove didn't come off, but Akechi took mercy on his poor omega and swiftly removed both gloves. When Ryuji felt skin against his he keened and let his eyes roll back into his head.

Being this close to Akechi threw all reason out the window and caused Ryuji to turn into little more than a pile of hormones and want trying to rut against the body in front of him. Akechi smelled like alpha and gunpowder and syrup and...mistletoe, of all things. Ryuji never could figure out why Akechi smelled of mistletoe or why the scent only grew stronger the more Akechi gave into this side of him, but right now the heat flaring in his gut wouldn't let him ponder this too much. When Akechi released his hair in lieu of softly stroking his skin he nearly purred in delight. He threw himself forward in hopes of finally getting a proper kiss. Instead he found himself settled in Akechi's lap and wrapped up in his arms with warm lips pressing against his skin.

Ryuji wound his hands into Akechi's hair to pull and jerk, earning him an almost painful bite to the shoulder. The tension bled from Ryuji's body, leaving him limp and boneless against his lover. Ryuji felt the bruise already beginning to bloom and shuddered happily. Not a mating mark like he wanted, but in the haze brought on my his head he felt it good enough for him. When calloused hands slid down his skin towards his hips he immediately arched into them, baring his neck and chest and praying Akechi deigned to grace him with more marks. When teeth sunk into his neck he gasped and rutted up against Akechi's stomach, his cock leaving a thick smear of precum in its wake.

“P-please,” he whimpered, continuing the subtle but clumsy motions in an effort to finally get off and hopefully ease a bit of the strain brought on by his heat. “Can't take any more, need you so bad...!” Akechi pulled away, smiling softly at the pitiful whimper that passed Ryuji's lips at the loss of contact, and moved to reach into the nightstand beside the bed.

“Such a needy little omega, aren't you?” Akechi teased. He moved back to settle between Ryuji's legs with a mostly full bottle of lube, and Ryuji immediately flopped onto his back and spread his legs in anticipation. Akechi purred and leaned down to bite and suckle along Ryuji's thighs to leave more dark marks on his pale, flawless skin. His eyes glossed over, the thick scent of heat finally getting to him and throwing any semblance of control away. He pulled away just long enough to slick up three fingers and give Ryuji a heated look full of lust and wanting. He used his middle finger to tease Ryuji by gently pressing a finger against his entrance; a shiver ran down Akechi's spine at the needy and pitiful whine he heard in answer. When he finally pushed in Ryuji moaned long and loud and fell limp against the bed.

Akechi wanted to take his time teasing Ryuji but his hormones raged and reminded him that the omega had gone into heat, and that he needed to knot the willing body beneath him soon. Ryuji threw a leg up onto Akechi's shoulder and he immediately turned to leave deeper bite marks than before. He eased a second finger in and shuddered when Ryuji keened at the added pressure. He attempted to grind his hips down but the leg up on Akechi's shoulders made things considerably more difficult for him. He tried to pull his leg away and plant it firmly on the mattress beneath them but Akechi's hand shot up to grab almost painfully at his thigh. A low warning growl rumbled in Akechi's chest and Ryuji whined a soft apology as a third finger joined the previous two.

Three fingers almost felt too much to Ryuji, but his body burned pleasantly and everything blended together in pure pleasure. When Akechi spread his fingers out forcefully he moaned and felt his hips jerk up. He felt pressure against his prostate and the tension bled from his body. When the fingers pulled away his hips pushed down to chase after them, earning him another sharp nip on his leg in warning. Akechi pulled the bottle of lube over from where he dropped it on the bed with a soft sigh and popped it back open. A strong shiver ran down his spine when his lube-covered hand gripped his cock to slick it up. After a few quick strokes he dropped Ryuji's leg from his shoulder and grabbed his hips hard enough to leave bruises before pushing in. His jaw dropped and he groaned at the overwhelming heat and pressure on his cock.

Ryuji's hands settled on Akechi's shoulders to squeeze, his nails digging into his skin and leaving deep crescent marks behind. When Akechi hips settled flush to his backside he let his eyes slip closed and simply bathed in the overpowering scent of alpha. It made his hormones flare and made him attempt to pull Akechi down into a heated and passionate kiss. He wanted to touch Akechi as much as he could, feel their skin pressed together and mark his alpha up. He leaned forward to sink his teeth into Akechi's shoulder and instead felt a hand pressed against his throat to pin him to the bed. Ryuji's eyes widened in shock and surprise at the look in his lover's eyes.

“Behave,” he warned lowly. His thumb gently rubbed across Ryuji's neck right over his pulse. He could feel it flutter against his the pad of his thumb and smiled gently. “You're such a good omega for me. So well-behaved...” Ryuji's pulse jumped at the praise and Akechi's lips curled up gently. “Oh? Did you enjoy that? Maybe I should keep reminding you how good you are for me.” Ryuji's hips jerked up and a low, needy whine had Akechi sighing again.

“Akechi please I can't take it anymore, I need your knot so bad! Please please please just hurry and fu-” Without warning Akechi pulled back and thrust in, cutting Ryuji's sentence short and instead causing him to moan loudly. “Sh-shit! Don't stop!”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Akechi purred. He immediately set a brutal pace; when Ryuji's nails raked down his back he groaned and slammed both hands onto the mattress on either side of Ryuji's head. He had a wild look in his eyes, one Ryuji knew and loved to see. It meant Akechi's control had finally left completely, only hormones and lust driving him forward now with each snap of his hips. Ryuji always marveled at how put together Akechi could be even in the face of an omega in heat literally throwing themselves at him and begging to be knotted like he had. It took Ryuji more effort than he liked to finally make the alpha give in, but when it happened he felt like had died and gone to heaven. The raw energy pouring off of Akechi made him heady and seemed to push the pleasure he felt with each thrust even higher.

When teeth sunk into the side of his neck he almost yelled, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Every nerve felt on fire and each time Akechi hit his sweet spot he saw stars. He felt skin under his fingernails and realized the scratches had likely started to bleed, and he quickly tried to sputter out an apology. But Akechi shushed him with a heated kiss and bent him almost double and everything faded in a white hot wave of ecstasy. He felt the knot trying to push inside him and forced his body to relax even if every part of him screamed to cling hard and squeeze tight to keep them together. He felt his orgasm creeping up on him and brought a hand up to grab Akechi's thick hair tightly. He tried to warn that he wouldn't last much longer but then that heavenly knot finally pushed in and everything ceased to exist except for the knot inside him and the delicious feeling of being stuffed full.

When the haze faded away Ryuji found himself sprawled out in bed with a hand softly running through his hair and soft lips pressed against his forehead. He moaned softly as he stretched, and Akechi chuckled warmly.

“How do you feel?” he whispered quietly. Ryuji sighed in answer and set a hand on Akechi's side gently.

“I'm fine,” he answered. He winced; his voice sounded horrible, his throat hurt, and his mouth felt dry as a desert. Akechi seemed to realize this and quickly pulled away to fetch him a glass of cool water. When he crawled back into bed Ryuji took the glass and happily downed in a just a few seconds. He cleared his throat and set it down on his nightstand. “How about you? Did I make your back bleed?”

“Just a bit. Nothing too serious. If you're worried about making things worse we could always tie you up~” he said. When Ryuji's face heated up he chuckled and softly kissed his nose. “I'll take that as a yes then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get some rest. We'll be going back at it pretty soon,” Ryuji said and yawned as he settled against the mattress for a quick nap. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, to have found an alpha so careful and loving and thoughtful as Akechi.


End file.
